Matter of Time
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: It was only a matter of time until Magnum cost one of his friends their life.


Matter of Time

By: Trivette Lover Heather

Warning: Major Character Death

Please review, it helps me, help you.

--

He thought it would ever happen. But I suppose it was just a matter of time.

He'd been told he used people, and was the kind of guy who never paid back favors. He was also said to be someone who valued his friend's lives over his own. And in this case, he'd give anything for the chance to take the place of his friend.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and his dried tears were visible now. He had sat out near the water all night, pondering the news he received that evening. During the night he wondered how he would get through life with the guilt that now plagued him. He wondered if he could ever face himself again.

He heard a man approaching him and looked up slowly, noticing the man approaching couldn't look him in the eye.

"I've been looking all over the estate for you; I see you have been out here all night no doubt? Well then, the service will take place this afternoon after the viewing. I suggest you make an appearance, from what I understand there wont be many there to attend."

He walked away cautiously, awaiting no response.

Finally, the tall man stood up and slowly followed. The minutes passed like hours and he still hadn't uttered one word. One the way to the service he only peered out the window.

"Are you planning on saying anything at the service?...Magnum…This is no time for self pity old boy, there will be some time set aside should anyone have anything to say, you'd know this if you helped with the planning at all, but TC thought it prudent to do so."

Again no response. He looked up at the clouds as they hid the sun rather well. It looked like rain.

Inside the hall, small groups gathered to pay their respects. A dark skinned man stood near the casket shaking hands as people passed. He peered across the room, to the tall man who just entered then his eyes shifted quickly to the floor.

The taller man stood aimlessly his eyes not leaving the lifeless body that was only feet away from him. His stomach was tied in knots like he had never felt before. His knees quaked and he wondered if he could even stand. Soon it was time to take the body outside for burial; it had started to sprinkle some rain so it seemed rushed. He went to the front of the hall, to help carry the casket outside, but it was made clear he wasn't wanted.

As the casket was placed at its rest outside, the clergy began the formal procession. The tall man had followed slowly behind the crowd and made his way towards the front.

When the time came for people to speak, the dark skinned man was among those who spoke. Tears fell and choked up sentiments were spoken, and his eyes were pierced on the closed casket just ahead of him.

The tall man stood right beside the casket now, and started for the podium. As the dark man stepped down, his eyes again shifted away as if in anger.

He recognized the feeling of hatred that his friend must have felt and knew only time would change it, if at all.

He took a deep breath and looked up to see eyes filled with what seemed like bitterness and anger. He had thought out an entire speech to say on the way over from the estate, but it wouldn't come out. He then stepped down and walked beside the casket.

He fell to his knees in the now wet dirt, placed his forehead on the casket and wept. It was as if time had stopped and all anyone could hear at that moment were the wailings and tears of that man. It went on for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes until the rain started to pour down. The people headed back inside the hall, but Thomas remained. TC stood back hesitant because of his frustration, but finally placed a hand of his friends shoulder.

"Time to go TM."

And he uttered the first words he had spoken that day… "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's gonna be alright…it will be…"

"It's my fault…I killed him…I finally killed him…"

TC knew it was partly true, and didn't want to justify his response. "All I know is that you loved him man, and there is nothing beating yourself up can do for him now."

The sobs continued and so did the rain. "Higgins is waiting for you, to take you back to Robins."

"Just leave me alone….for just a minute…tell him…tell him I'll be over in a minute okay?"

TC nodded and headed towards the hall, now entirely drenched by the rain.

Magnum had finally stood up; his head still hung low, water dripping from him. He knew that he had died because of him and it was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life, and now, there was only one thing left to say, the one thing that would bring him one step closer to forgiving himself…

"Goodbye Rick…I'm sorry…."


End file.
